Sasha Banks
| birth_place = Fairfield, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Boston, Massachusetts Cambridge, Massachusetts | spouses = | partners = | trainer = Brian Fury Brian Milonas Todd Smith Sara Del Rey James Harrison | debut = 2010 | retired = }}Mercedes Kaestner-Varnado (born January 26, 1992) is an American professional wrestler signed to the WWE and mixed martial artist signed to the UFC, where she is the current UFC Women's Strawweight Champion. In both wrestling and MMA she uses her WWE ring name Sasha Banks. In wrestling she is a former two-time WWE Women's Champion. Professional wrestling career 'Chaotic Wrestling (2010–2012)' 'Independent circuit promotions (2010–2012)' 'WWE' 'NXT (2012–2015)' 'Women's Revolution (2015–2016)' 'Feud with The Horsewomen (2016–2018)' 'Bullet Club (2018–present)' In October 2017 Bayley turned heel on Banks and Charlotte Flair attacking both, this would lead to her joining Bullet Club alongside Becky Lynch and feud with Banks and Flair, but in April 2018 both Flair and Banks joined Bullet Club. Mixed martial arts career 'Record' |- | Win |align=center|14–2 (2) |Joanna Jędrzejczyk |KO (head kick) |UFC 223 |April 7, 2018 |align=center|4 |align=center|4:58 |Brooklyn, NY |Won the UFC Women's Strawweight Championship. |- | Win |align=center|13–2 (2) |Joanna Jędrzejczyk |KO (head kick) |UFC 217 |November 4, 2017 |align=center|2 |align=center|2:49 |New York City, NY |Won the UFC Women's Strawweight Championship. |- | Win |align=center|12–2 (2) |Kailin Curran |Submission (armbar) |UFC 214 |July 29, 2017 |align=center|1 |align=center|0:59 |Anaheim, CA | |- | Win |align=center|11–2 (2) |Rose Namajunas |KO (punches) |UFC on Fox 24 |April 15, 2017 |align=center|5 |align=center|3:37 |Kanas City, MO |Fight of the Night |- | Win |align=center|10–2 (2) |Amanda Cooper |KO (spin kick) |UFC 209 |Las Vegas, NV |align=center|1 |align=center|1:03 |Las Vegas, NV | |- | Win |align=center|9–2 (2) |Nina Ansaroff |KO (spinning back fist) |UFC Fight Night 103 |January 15, 2017 |align=center|5 |align=center|4:13 |Phoenix, AZ |Fight of the Night |- | Win |align=center|8–2 (2) |Paige VanZant |KO (punches) |UFC on Fox 22 |December 17, 2016 |align=center|5 |align=center|4:49 |Sacramento, CA |Fight of the Night |- | Win |align=center|7–2 (2) |Alexa Grasso |KO (high kick) |UFC Fight Night 98 |November 5, 2016 |align=center|2 |align=center|2:44 |Mexico City, Mexico | |- | NC |align=center|6–2 (2) |Cortney Casey |No Contest (Knee to a downed opponent) |UFC Fight Night 91 |July 13, 2016 |align=center|2 |align=center|0:32 |Sioux Falls, SD |A no contest was declared when Casey accidentally kneed Banks whilst downed and Banks was unable to continue. |- | Win |align=center|6–2 (1) |Rose Namajunas |Submission (guillotine choke) |UFC on Fox 19 |April 16, 2016 |align=center|3 |align=center|1:01 |Tampa, FL | |- | Win |align=center|5–2 (1) |Seohee Hamm |Submission (armbar) |UFC Fight Night 85 |March 20, 2016 |align=center|2 |align=center|1:13 |Brisbane, Australia | |- | NC |align=center|4–2 (1) |Tecia Torres |No Contest (Double KO) |UFC 194 |December 12, 2015 |align=center|2 |align=center|3:13 |Las Vegas, NV | |- | Loss |align=center|4–2 |Joanna Jędrzejczyk |Decision (split) |UFC 193 |November 15, 2015 |align=center|5 |align=center|5:00 |Melbourne, Australia |For the UFC Women's Strawweight Championship. |- | Loss |align=center|4–1 |Paige VanZant |Decision (split) |UFC 191 |September 5, 2015 |align=center|5 |align=center|5:00 |Las Vegas, NV | |- | Win |align=center|4–0 |Mizuki Inoue |KO (punches) |Invicta 9 |November 1, 2014 |align=center|2 |align=center|2:55 |Davenport, IO |Defended the Invicta FC Strawweight Championship. |- | Win |align=center|3–0 |Stephanie Eggink |Submission (crossface) |Invicta FC 8 |September 6, 2014 |align=center|5 |align=center|2:03 |Kansas City, MO |Won the vacant Invicta FC Strawweight Championship. |- | Win |align=center|2–0 |Tecia Torres |Submission (armbar) |Invicta FC 7 |December 7, 2013 |align=center|1 |align=center|1:32 |Kansas City, MO | |- | Win |align=center|1–0 |Ayaka Hamasaki |KO (punches) |Invicta FC 6 |July 13, 2013 |align=center|2 |align=center|1:14 |Kansas City, MO | In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Bankrupt'' (Straight jacket neckbreaker slam) – 2013–2014; used as a signature move thereafter **''Bank Statement'' (Bridging crossface, often transitioned from a double knee backbreaker) – 2014–present **Frog splash – tribute to Eddie Guerrero **Armbar – 2017–present *'Signature moves' **Diving double knee drop to an opponent trapped between the turnbuckles **High knee to a cornered opponent **Japanese arm drag **Monkey flip **Multiple forehand chops **Multiple pinning variations ***Crucifix ***Roll-up, sometimes while bridging ***Small package ***Wheelbarrow victory roll **Reverse chinlock with bodyscissors **Springboard arm drag **Straight jacket, sometimes preceded by a double knee backbreaker **Suicide dive **Superplex **Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown *'Nicknames' **'"The (Legit) Boss"' *'Entrance Themes' **"Fastest Girl Alive" (instrumental) by David W. Ayers (2013–2014) **'"Sky's the Limit"' by CFO$ (August 28, 2014–present) **"Also Sprach Zarathustra" by Richard Strauss (November 22, 2014 – July 6, 2015, May 9 – December 19, 2016; used as a member of The Four Horsewomen) **"Amazing" by CFO$ ft. Trinity Fatu (July 13, 2015 – January 9, 2016; used as a member of Team B.A.D.) **"Unity" by CFO$ ft. J-Frost (January 9, 2016 – February 1, 2016; used as a member of Team B.A.D.) Championships and Accomplishments *'Chaotic Wrestling' **Chaotic Wrestling Women's Championship (1 time) *'Independent Wrestling Entertainment' **IWE Women's Championship (1 time) *'Invicta FC' **Invicta FC Strawweight Championship (1 time) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Woman of the Year (2015) **Ranked No. 4 of the top 50 female wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2016 *'Ring Wars Carolina' **RWC No Limitz Championship (1 time) *'Ultimate Fighting Championship' **UFC Strawweight Championship (1 time; current) *'WWE' **''WWE Women's Championship (2 times) **WWE Women's Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Bayley, Becky Lynch and Charlotte Flair1 **WWE Women's Hardcore Championship (6 times) **Women's Royal Rumble (2016) **Third Grand Slam Champion 1 Banks and Flair won the titles on both occasions but Bayley and Lynch are recognised as champions under the freebird rule. Category:1992 births Category:NXT Women's Champions Category:WWE Women's Champions Category:WWE Women's Tag Team Champions Category:WWE Women's Hardcore Champions